Branded in Twilight
by TheBreakingDawn333
Summary: The games have changed in the wake of Katniss, Peeta, and the berries. They've gotten a lot bigger and a lot more extravagant and violent. Who can put a stop to the madness? Centered around OC's with supporting roles from the original characters. M for usual reasons stories get an M rating. Features homosexual characters, don't like that? Then don't read the story.
1. Enter Caden

Branded in Twilight ~ A Hunger games Story

**Hello! I know what yall are thinking. WTF!!!!! Yes well while I normally do twilight story's, I have been reading the hunger games and have just had the urge to write a fan-fic about it. Ok first off none of the characters you know will be the main characters in this. Catching Fire never happened and instead of the Capital getting angry about the berries, they have inspired a new way to play the hunger games. Don't worry Peeta and Katniss and Cinna and some fav's will still be important but the main character is my OC named Caden. He is 16 and well I won't go into too much detail because I pretty much explain in the story.**

**My other main OC characters are two girls named Saffron and Rose. The third one is a boy named Zeph. Ok ill explain everything else in the story. Hope you enjoy! =)**

**Oh wait one more thingy. Here is what I imagine all the OC's look like. Caden looks like Logan Lerman (Hoot and the future Percy Jackson movie). Lol um Zeph looks like Taylor Lautner (sorry I know OMG TWILIGHT but that's just how I imagine Zeph looking like). Saffron looks like the lead singer from Paramore (can't think of her name sorry) and Rose looks like Ellen Page (yes Juno's Ellen Page). Ok now that that's cleared up we can begin. **

**Lol I know I need to stop talking but I would like to clarify one more tiny thing. In this story Katniss is 24 which may not make since considering all my other made up characters are usually 16 or 17. Well Magde (mayor's daughter) had younger siblings who were a lot younger and never mentioned in the book lets just say. You know what it's my story so what I say go's! Lol um any who lets just get going.**

**Chapter 1: Enter Caden**

**Caden's POV**

I woke up and I could hear the pitter patter of rain outside my window. It was slow and rhythmic and soothed me after another nightmare. I have always had nightmares and I swear they just slowly get more and more frightening. Last nights dream was an old one that I have had many times but it always seems more and more real.

The dream involved my parents, my dead parents, my mother dying from peacekeepers and my father dying in a mine cave-in. I could see my father screaming and my mother's solid look into my eyes telling me to thrive on before she was shot in the back of the head point blank.

I shivered involuntarily. I was just noticing the cold sweat covering my body. Perhaps my dreams have been getting worse because the hunger games are today? Yes that's most likely it. I crawled out of bed and quickly put my tight green shirt on and loose cloth pants.

I walked out of my room into the small living room/kitchen/other bedroom to find my grandmother and grandfather already up. After the death of my parents my last family, my grandparents, took me in. my grandfather has been sick for a very long time so in all honesty he is pretty much useless. But my grandmother was probably the toughest woman I know. She could get the best deals at the hob and was very good with plants and animals. We had our own private garden that me and grandma took care of. It only had two things in it.

Strawberries and blueberries.

The blueberries we are able to trade for maybe a loaf of bread if we are lucky and depending on how many we have. The strawberries, while being my personal favorite, we also traded. Well I did anyway. My grandmother hated trading them for some reason but I knew we needed the money. I traded with the mayor and his 3 children. His two daughters Marianna who is 13 and Harmony who is 16 and his eldest son Zeph who is about 17. We don't trade exactly trade with them we sell them. I usually go to the back of the mayor's house around ten in the morning. One of the girls, usually Marianna, are always there with a small bag of coins while I carry a medium sized disposable pack full of strawberries.

"Here's the pack Caden." My grandmother said handing me the pack full of strawberries.

"T-thanks gram." I said grabbing the bag.

"You look distant boy, are you alright?" she said curiously.

"Ya just…thinking about today."

She frowned "Im trying not to…love you don't have to take tesserae. We can make it by…"

"Gram…you know I have too…please don't tease me with hopes of not being picked…I mean come on the chances are astronomical anyway." I said trying to convince myself more than her.

In truth the chances were very slim. I mean two boys out of all of district twelve would be picked. I almost miss when it used to be just 1 boy tribute and I would miss them if it wasn't for the new rules.

After the year Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark won they changed the way the games. The new rules were as follows.

All districts are to provide 4 tributes, 2 girls and 2 boys.

The two boys and the two girls will be a team. The boys will be a team and the girls will be there own separate team. Making 24 teams. (So basically the 2 boys from the district will be a team in the arena and the girls from the district will be on a separate team of 2.) The last team standing wins the games.

The crowds fixation with there love was almost overwhelming and soon the president and a few subordinates had to come up with a few new rules and bam! Here are your new rules.

"Look just doesn't worry, I mean yah two boys are going to be picked but come on! There are tons of boys in the district."

She smiled "You're right Cee Cee (pronounced see see) here you go…trade the strawberries."

I could tell I hadn't completely convinced her because she always calls me Cee Cee when she gets nervous about something involving me.

I just nodded and walked out of our small shack of a house. I slowly walked the few yards to the seam and from there the Mayors house. I walked to the back of the door and knocked three times like usual.

Marianne opened the door wearing a very lovely simple white dress. "Already making you try on clothes?" I said curiously. She huffed.

"Unfortunately…I see you got those amazing strawberries, come in ill get the money." She ushered me in hurriedly and quickly walked into the kitchen. I had never been in the small mansion before and that's because I wasn't suppose to be in here unless I was invited but I knew Marianna wouldn't tell. Even though she is a lot younger than me she was a good friend of mine.

I honestly didn't have any friends besides her. I guess im just not the most popular guy at school or people just naturally don't like me for some reason.

She walked back in and smiled. "You usually get here earlier, decide to sleep in today?"

I smiled tiredly. "Unfortunately, I guess my gram thought I should sleep in today because…"

She sighed "Ya, god they get me so nervous. I'm always so worried someone I love will be picked…does it make me selfish that I am relieved when kids I don't know get picked?" I smiled.

"No, it makes you human."

She grinned sheepishly and hugged me. "You better head home and get ready. The selection is in an hour and you need to look somewhat nice."

"Don't I always?" I chuckle. Even though she was only thirteen, she acted a lot older and even looked over.

I handed her the pack of strawberries and we exchanged another hug. I know what you are thinking and we are not in love. I do love her but more like a sister than anything else.

Before I walked out a voice suddenly stopped me. "Hey wait a minute!" I turned and a tall boy with short black hair and large muscles walked down the stairs.

Zeph is probably the most muscular guy at our school; he is also the most beautiful. He always has girls chasing after him but he always very kindly declines them their love. He has never worked in the mines in his life, because he is the mayor's son, but somehow he is more muscular than the people who do work in the mines.

He quickly walked down the stairs and smiled at me sweetly. "I figured since the reaping was today I should get you something more besides coins." He handed me an entire loaf of bread and a large chunk of goat cheese.

"Z-Zeph! I-I can't…"

"Just take it kiddo." He chuckled patting me on the cheek. He always seems to do that when ever we talk. I couldn't help but blush violently. I quickly mumbled a thank you and walked out of there. I had to resist the urge to run.

I got home quickly and my gram was already setting up my old but still usable black dress pants and maroon colored button up shirt. "Oh good you're home…where did you get the bread and cheese?" she said shocked.

"Zeph, the mayors son, gave it to me." I said nonchalantly.

"Well that was nice of him! He has always seemed to have a soft spot for you." She chuckled.

It was true. I didn't consider Zeph really a friend but he is always very nice to me. At school I get bullied…a lot. They treat me like crap…mostly because of what my mother did in the past. But that's a story for another time. Anyway Zeph always defends me when stuff like this happens.

"Come on let's talk about your momma the whore!" the school bully said pushing me against a locker.

"S-she is not!" I stuttered pathetically.

"No she is! She was a stupid whore who couldn't even protect herself!" he cackled shoving me roughly to the ground. It was about a month after the death of my mother. I was just trying to get to my locker and the school bully loved picking on me. I could feel the tears starting to well up and I was trying my damn hardest to not cry but it was proving futile.

"Awwwwww baby gonna cry? Haha stupid little cunt!" he kicked me roughly in the side and the tears escaped my eyes. He started laughing at my pain while so many other people just walked on by uncomfortably.

"Hey!" someone suddenly yelled. We turned and there stood Zeph, next to him his best friend Makka. Makka is a girl in his class and seems to be the only one in the class who doesn't have a crush on him. He walked straight up to the bully and grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him off the ground. "Screw with him again and ill kill you understand?" he growled angrily.

"R-right!" the bully said quickly. He dropped him and he ran on quickly.

"Hey you alright?" Makka said kneeling down next to me.

"Y-Ya!" I said hurriedly, avoiding eye contact. I quickly picked up my books and tried to get up but stumbled and fell back down on my butt. Zeph leaned down and started picking up my books.

"Hey you ok?" Makka said leaning down next to me again. I couldn't hold it in any longer. The tears started leaking again and I sobbed pathetically. She wrapped her arms around me and I sobbed into her shoulder. Zeph was rubbing my cheek softly which helped greatly. Ever since then him and Makka have been watching me and making sure no one screws with me.

"Caden?" my grandmother's voice broke me from my dream and I nodded at her.

"Ya?" I said still lightly dazed.

"Go take a quick bath and then get dressed. We can head out then." She said with a smile.

The only way you were not allowed to attend the whole tribute ceremony is if you were either extremely sick or on your death bed. My grandfather is extremely sick so he is able to stay home but me and grandmother have to go. I quickly got in the small bathtub filled with cold water and tried to quickly wash myself. I hated cold water. It makes me cold like it should.

I got out and quickly put on the nice hand-me-down shirt and pants. I walked out and grandmother was in a nice long black dress that really brought out the color of her hair. She started working on my hair, making it slightly spiky in the back and giving it a wavy affect.

"Alright you are looking good." She chuckled. I giggled and we started walking out the door when my grandfather called. We both turned and he was sitting up in his bed waving me to him. I quickly walked over.

"Hello my boy." He said with a wrinkly old smile.

"Hi Grandpa." I said with a weak smile.

"I know you all have not wanted to tell me but im not stupid, I know today is the day they take tributes." I frowned as he continued. "Anyway I know the odds are tiny but in case you get chosen…" I shivered at the thought. "If you get chosen you need to use your strength's." my strength's? "Remember I taught you before this damn illness how to use a knife. Your grandmother has shown you plants and fruit. And whoever your partner is, you need to trust him. You and whoever he is need to work as a team to survive. Remember that." I nodded and hugged the old man who always, even sick, had my best interest at heart.

Me and grandma leave for the town square, right in front of the justice building, and the square was already full. I quickly took my spot in the crowd of kids, which was organized by age. Since I was 16 I was just in front of the middle of the boys. I could see Marianna dressed in the white dress she was wearing just this morning. Her eyes found mine for a split second and she flashed a quick reassuring smile before becoming the hard faced girl she was before. Harmony was standing next to her also looking hard faced wearing a black dress similar to Marianna's. Then Zeph was next to her looking listless and bored in a tight fitting black pants and suit. The mayor and the aging Effie Trinket with a blue wig was next to him.

At the end three people stood to the side, a now 24 year old Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, and a gray haired, most likely drunk, Haymitch Abernathy. They did the usual routine of the mayor telling the story of the capital blah, blah, blah.

Then the thing I cared about. Effie Trinket, looking bubbly as usual, meandered to the giant ball that had the boy's names in it. Boy's first girls second. She reached into the ball and pulled a name. She cleared her throat and said in a clear voice with every camera, every eye on her.

"Zephyr Bell!" No!! Not Zeph!!! Was all I could think at that moment. It was a sad but true fact that even the mayor's kids could be victim of the games. It rarely happens because they don't have to take tesserae like most of us but it does happen. Zeph stepped up steely faced and walked to the front. Marianna was in shock and the mayor looked depressed. Harmony was the only one who kept her composure. I was so caught up in that I almost missed Effie pull out the next name. I quickly turned my attention to Effie once again. She pulled open the envelope and said in a loud clear voice.

"Caden Jackson Thomas!" It took me a few seconds to register what she was saying. That was my name wasn't it? Ya im pretty it is. All eyes were on me. I sat there too weak to move but knowing I had to. I soon found myself moving forward as the crowd parted for me. I slowly walked up the stairs, wondering where I was and what was going on. All I knew was that I was supposed to go stand next to that tall boy with the black hair.

I stood next to what's his face and stared blankly into the crowd. I suddenly didn't care. It was like the will to live had just left me completely. The woman with blue hair walked over to the next giant ball and I just stared at her confused as to what she was doing. She pulled a name out and called in a clear voice. "Rose McKenzie!" The girl walked up to the stage looking bored. She actually yawned. The woman…Effie ya Effie pulled out another card and said in the usual, I think its usual, high pitched clear voice. "Saffron Hadley!"

A tough looking girl walked up too the stage and took her spot next to the Rose girl. "These are this years tributes!" Effie said loudly. The whole District applauded but it looked and sounded forced.

Everything was sort of a blur after that. I remember them playing an anthem or something then some people were escorting me to the justice building. They put me in a room that was very nice looking. While I waited, memory's started coming back to me. I could remember the other tributes, my grandmother, the three champions, and my grandfather. It wasn't as much of a shock as it was before. Now that I knew what everything was, the real issue was sinking in. How am I going to survive?

Suddenly the door opened and my grandmother walked in. She began to sob and grabbed me and held me against her. "Honey I can't stay for to long because there are a lot of things that need to be done but you need to remember everything your grandfather told you and remember we love you." She said hugging me. I knew it was my turn to say some things. To tell her what to do while I was gone…and never coming back, she needed to know that I love her and grandpa. But words were refusing to come out. All I was able to say was.

"Trade the strawberries. The mayor should be generous." She nodded but I just pray she knew what I was meaning to say. We stayed silent until the peacekeepers came and took her away from me. Marianna came next. Her eyes were red and puffy and her face was still wet with tears.

"Please listen to my brother. He will keep you safe I promise you that. Please don't die!" she sobbed and hugged me tightly but I couldn't find the will to hug back. "I promise you I will look out for gram and gran." She said seriously. That was her nickname for them. "Oh one more thing." She said quickly knowing that she only had a good minute left. She handed me a small very familiar pin. "This is the same pin given to Katniss when she was elected a tribute. Katniss gave it to me a long time ago…I can't remember why but it is very precious to me…and I want, no, need you to have it." she said pinning it to my shirt before I could protest. Then the peacekeepers came and took her away from me as well.

The next and last person to show up was Harmony which caught me by surprise. I had never spoken to Harmony outside of the usual strawberry trade. She was never one to speak much, too tough I suppose. She walked up quietly and said only a few sentences. "Alright I will keep this brief. I love my brother dearly. Marianna and Magde are taking this very badly as you can imagine along with my father. Now I am not taking this badly because knowing my brother he will win because he is just too damn tough to kill. But I swear if you slow him down or cost him his life…" her fist was shaking and a fiery hate filled her eyes. "Slow him down and no more trade for granny and grampy." I looked at her stunned. Was she serious? "I'm am being dead serious." She said as if reading my mind. "Don't force my brother to have to protect you the entire time. Make yourself useful not a liability." And with that she left.

Her words stuck in my head like she was somehow able to burn them in there. Suddenly the peacekeepers were back and escorting me out of the building. Camera's and screaming people greeted me. The screaming people were begging for my attention and wanting to know things like "What's your reaction to being chosen!!!?? Is it true your grandpa is sick?!?!? Is it true you hate your partner?!?!?" all these questions and I tried my best to just ignore them. Zeph was next to me and right behind us Saffron and Rose. All four of us stood at the entrance to the train and let them take our pictures and record us so all of the Panem could see it later in the day.

Finally mercy shined down on us and the doors closed and we were off in about 12 seconds. Saffron yawned "Well that was boring. Let's eat!!!"

**So I figured I put enough on here so bam! Here is my story so far! Lol well I hope yall like it so far and I am working on like 5 stories right now so sorry if I don't post again like right away but I will try to as soon as possible. Love ya! =]**


	2. The Breakdown

Branded in Twilight

**Hello my friends. No reviews but im not that surprised. Anyway here is the next part of Branded.**

**Chapter 2: The Breakdown**

**Caden POV**

For a minute I thought Saffron was joking.

"I heard we get to eat really good food when we become tributes and I am starving!" she turned and sniffed the air.

"Oooooooo I smell it already!" she turned and ran into the cabin on the left. Rose followed her quickly not saying a word and Zeph stood there looking at me worriedly.

"Hey are you ok?" I was still standing there looking at the door.

"C'mon lets see if we can't get you something to eat." He wrapped a muscular arm around my shoulders and started to lead me to the food. Unfortunately I couldn't talk. I don't know why but I just couldn't. So I just silently let him lead me to the small cabin that apparently held food.

Saffron and Rose were both eating food like starving wolves in the middle of the table. Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark were sitting at the end of the table eating with a bit more dignity and respect; Effie and Haymitch were sitting at the other end of the table. Haymitch looked completely hammered and Effie was watching Rose and Saffron with obvious distaste. Zeph led me to the seat next too Katniss and he sat in the seat next to Peeta.

I just sat in my seat quietly not moving or doing well anything. I was frightened of everything at the moment. Suddenly a bowl of soup broke my revere.

"Here you should eat something." It was Katniss. I just looked at her confused.

"It's good; it's a personal favorite actually."

I looked at it for a minute then spooned a small bit into my mouth. She was right, it was really good. I got myself to get a few more spoonfuls, temporarily forgetting what has happened.

But of course that didn't last long.

"Well then, I think we should speak about strategy." Peeta said finally breaking the unbearable silence.

"Yes um good point Peeta." Katniss said wearily.

"Anyhow what are you all good at?" Peeta said curiously.

"Medicine." Rose said taking a second to stop inhaling the bread.

"Mace's." Saffron said not even looking up from her food. Everyone looked at her surprised, where the hell did she learn about maces? He turned towards Zeph.

"Im good with just about everything." He said. They looked at him skeptically.

"No I mean it. Swords, knives, spears, basically any type of weapon I have dealt with before." He said like it was no big deal or surprise.

"So not everything then, you are no good with plants, medicine, or camouflage?" Katniss said.

"No, I'm not that good with camo but I do know the basics, medicine im pretty good with, but plants again only basic."

Everyone was looking at him surprised. He just looked at us like it was no big deal.

"Dad is the mayor after all, he wanted us all prepared encase something like this happened. Why do you think im so muscular? I work with each weapon 1 hour a day everyday, for the past 10 years. Along with school I also tried to study medicines and plants. Medicines I was able to pick up easily but plants I could never understand and camo I learned I have little skill with…"

"Well what an interesting development!" Haymitch chuckled, seeming to sober up just a little bit.

"And what of you?" Katniss said turning to me. I just stared at her for a moment blankly before saying in a monotone voice.

"I'm good with knives and plants."

"Those will be helpful in the field, how is the camo?" I just glared at her wordlessly. She glared back, obviously not impressed by me.

"You are most likely lying. You probably have no useful skills what so ever. You dishonor that pin." She said.

That did it.

In a burst of speed I moved forward, grabbed the nearest knife and threw it straight through a tiny piece of bread in Saffron's hand. It continued until it stabbed into the chair, knocking it over. I grabbed another one and was about to throw it at Katniss when a strong warm hand grabbed my hand and prevented me from going any farther. I turned my head on Zeph who was shaking his head.

"You already proved yourself." I stared angrily at him for a moment and the urge to cry like I had when in the justice building and just after the train doors closed, returned to me in full force. He could see it in my eyes, the frustration and sadness. He could tell I was going to cry and damn it I needed too.

He let go of my hand and I dropped it, it clattering onto a plate. Without looking at any of them, I walked out of the room and into the next cab into a room labeled for the boy tributes. It was a medium sized cabin with a bunk bed and a small bathroom. There was also a small window showing the outside as the train passed it, there was also a medium sized flat screen TV built into the wall. Without even thinking about it I stripped off my shirt and pants, leaving me only in my tight dark green briefs. I crawled up into the top bunk and pulled the covers over my body, and then I stripped off my briefs and tossed those next to my clothes.

I almost always sleep in the nude except for when I am sharing a room, aka Zeph, but at that moment I just wanted atleast one small comfort. I pulled the covers just high enough so that it covered everything below my belly button; it was very hot in the cabin. I decided I would save crying for later in the night, I would have to do it quietly with Zeph being in here as well. Suddenly the cabin door opened to reveal Zeph.

"There you are…if you need to cry I suggest doing it now. Because you can't show everyone on screen that you are a scared." I glared at him for a moment.

"I planned on doing that tonight."

"What time?"

"Not sure yet."

"Well when you decided to let me know so I can help comfort you."

"Alright I won't do that."

"We'll see." He looked down at my heap of clothes then at me.

"Are you naked?"

"Ya, it's hot in here and I always sleep naked."

"What a coincidence so do I."

"huh." I said.

"hmmm." He hummed.

The suddenly without warning he stripped off his shirt and pants, leaving him only in tight black briefs similar to mine. I looked at him stunned and incredibly aroused. What the hell was he doing? He turned and locked the door. He looked up and smiled.

"Night!" he crawled into his bed below me, his briefs were suddenly thrown onto his pile of clothes and a fiery blush, that I was glad he couldn't see, appeared all over my body.

I laid on my back and waited until I could hear snoring…I figured I would cry after he was sleeping. I waited….and waited…..and waited….and waited. Soon there was no light coming from outside. I quietly leaned my head over the railing, making sure the covers still covered my lower half, and tried to look at Zeph. His arms were under his head and he had a bored expression on his face. He turned up to look at me and smiled.

"Hi." I frowned and returned to my previous position. I knew I wouldn't be able to hold the tears in for much longer. I leaned back down.

"Would you just go to bed already?"

"Not till you cry."

"That could be awhile."

"Please, I can tell you are resisting the urge to cry right now." I staggered for a moment.

"S-shut up."

"Jeez kid just cry so I don't have to worry about you doing it later. Plus I want to go to bed." Fuck it. I laid back down on my back and started to have a complete breakdown, one that was a long time coming. I heard Zeph fumbling with something below me while my body was rocked by sobs and pathetic whimpering.

Suddenly my covers were pulled back slightly and Zeph slipped into the bed with me. I was too busy crying to freak out; I would have to save that for later. He at least had the decency to put some pants on. I felt him pull some pants on my body then he pressed me against him and let me sob.

I think I started to really freak him out when the sobbing just got worse instead of better. I lasted a good hour before I finally tired myself out and I felt extremely dehydrated.

"Finally done?" he said curiously. I could hear the concern in his voice.

"Ya I think so." I said hoarsely.

"Alright then night." He said giving me a quick hug and starting to crawl down the little ladder. I quickly grabbed his hand causing him to look at me in surprise.

"N-no!" I said squeezing tighter. He stared at me for a minute then nodded in understanding. He crawled back into the bed with me and hugged me against him.

"Try to get some sleep." He mumbled stiffly. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**(Few hours later)**

When I woke up I heard what sounded like rain. The train was still moving but it sounded like little droplets were bombarding the train. I could still feel Zeph's warm arm around me. It was soft and so warm. I twisted my head and he was fast asleep, looking peaceful. I stared at his face for a minute. There was just something about it that soothed me, made me feel happy and safe. Suddenly my stomach let out a horrible growl. I grabbed it with great displeasure. I guess it wasn't a big surprise that I was hungry, I barely ate anything besides that wonderful soup.

Against my better judgment, I crawled out of Zeph's hold and went down the bed quietly as to not wake him. I opened the door and looked left and right. The cabins were still lit up by electric lights but it was completely dark outside. The cabins were empty. Luck was on my side. That one cabin was still filled with fresh food. I quickly walked in and started piling up a plate with cheese, that soup, and pork. My plate quickly filled and I sat down and pigged out like I wanted too before. Though of course I didn't want to make a huge mess so I was careful to use a fork and spoon.

"You are very neat aren't you? Even when no one is around." I looked up at the door way and there stood Katniss with her arms crossed.

"Well I mean I don't want to make a huge mess for the servants." I said with a frown. She smiled.

"No I understand it's perfectly alright. You must be starving, please eat and ill do all the talking." She said gesturing towards the food. I quietly dug in and took a bit of the pork, which was delicious, and spooned in some of the soup, which was equally delicious.

"I wanted to talk to you privately anyway so I guess now would be a good time as any." She said. I looked up and nodded politely. She smiled.

"You are a very polite person aren't you?"

"Y-yes I am and about before…" she raised a hand, silencing me immediately.

"It's alright. I understand…you were just angry and sad and all sorts of emotions. I was like that as well when I was a tribute." I nodded again and took a bit of the cheese, damn was it good.

"Anyway that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. Before with the knife, I was very impressed. You have very good aim and power to back it up. You should have seen the girls, Saffron I believe, face! It was quite amusing and it definitely showed that you have talent." She said while I gripped onto every single word.

"So to get to the point, the boys normally work with the boy tributes while I work with the girls but I am going to be working with you boys. Peeta was alright with it but Haymitch refuses to work with girls, something about being unbearable and stubborn, so it would be me and Haymitch. I wanted to know if that would be alright with you."

I thought about everything she said and decided that her and Haymitch were definitely both brilliant and would be invaluable help. So the decision was a bit obvious.

"Of course!" I said. She smiled.

"Good. We start as soon as we get there. You are quite lucky. Cinna is going to be you and Zeph's stylist this year. He usually does the girls but I made a few calls and now he wants you two." She grinned.

"You so owe me." I couldn't help but smile. Even though she was in her twenties, she really reminded me of a teenager.

"I see you like the soup." She said with a grin as I sat up to get another bowl.

"It's amazing." I said sitting down with a new bowl. She got up and scooped herself a small cup full of the stuff then sat down closer to me. We both ate in silence for a few minutes before I finished. I sighed and patted my belly.

"So what is your relationship with Zeph?" she said sipping up a little more soup. I looked at her surprised.

"What?" the question had completely caught me off guard.

"I mean to say, how are you related? School? Outside activities? Lovers?" I blushed at the thought.

"N-no! Nothing like that! You see…" I looked around nervously, afraid someone would overhear.

"Don't worry we are completely alone." She said patting my hand and getting up to get us more soup.

"Well me and my grandparents are very poor and to get money we sell our strawberries with the mayor and his kids. Zeph sometimes is the one I trade with." I didn't mention how he watches out for me at school. I didn't see the importance in telling her about that. Same with the whole incident in the cabin.

"I see…you are so like me when I was your age." She said. She quickly shook her head.

"Anyway I was asking because you two seem, well, close. I can't explain it but you two just…fit. Ya know what I mean?" to show I didn't I gave her a blank stare and she sighed.

"Sorry im weird I know." She gave me my bowl and she sat back down and sipped the broth of the soup. We ate in silence.

"By chance did you catch the other tributes being picked?"

"No when I went to my room I guess I missed it."

"Hmm….you know you don't have to lie to me."

"W-what?" I said surprised.

"Hun I understand being cautious but look I just want to help you, but to do that you have to give me your full trust."

"Im not sure exactly what…"

"I saw the whole little scene in your cabin, with Zeph and the crying and the hugging." I stared at her shocked.

"Y-you spied on me?!?!"

"Look don't get mad. When you first got on you were a bit of a mystery to me. I needed to know how you acted with your partner. I didn't expect any of what happened…oh and by the way, your partner has a really nice ass." I blushed at the thought and quickly finished my soup. I sighed again.

"Im…im not sure exactly what that was." I said looking at her.

"I just…I just needed someone to hold me and make me feel better. And Zeph was so willing so…was it wrong of me?"

"No don't worry about it. I want you two close. The crowd loves it when partners are really close. It makes them more likable and lovable…in fact. That's the angle I want you two to have. When you two are on camera I want you two be inseparable. You two need to be close to each other…the best of friends…or lovers." I blushed for the umpteenth time that night. She smiled.

"We can tell Zeph all about our little plan tomorrow. You should go back to bed. Its…4 and you need all the rest you can get. Tomorrow's going to be a big day." I nodded and stood up and started to walk out.

"Wait one more thing." I turned.

"When Zeph is hugging you like that in bed when you are trying to sleep. Is it comfy?" I blushed a deep shade of red.

"Y-yes it is."

"Huh just curious, I have never been big for cuddling myself." I smiled

"Goodnight Katniss Everdeen and thank you."

"Goodnight Caden whateveryourlastnameis and your welcome."

I walked quietly into our cabin and locked the door. I crawled back into the bed and Zeph was still sleeping soundly. I tried to quietly crawl back into the covers but my hand jerked and smacked Zeph's stomach. He woke up surprised and looking around expectantly.

"I-im sorry!" I said hurriedly. He looked down at me tiredly but gave me a small smile.

"It's alright." he crawled back under the covers with me and yanked me closer to him.

"Hmmm you smell like soup." He chuckled.

"What have you been doing?" he asked without opening his eyes.

"I got something to eat." I said with a yawn. He chuckled.

"Good for you." He wrapped his large arm around me and we fell asleep. Him happily and me subconsciously worrying about tomorrow's prospects.

**Well there ya go. Hope you liked it. Anyway I hope maybe, possibly, I could get a review? *puppy dog eyes* pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease? I been a good boy I swear! =P lol anywho please review and I hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Fiery Debut

Branded in Twilight

**Omg reviews!!! Holy shit! *start hyperventilating* lol kidding anyway thank you for reviewing. Here we go.**

**Chapter 3: Fiery Debut**

**Caden POV**

When I woke up I was alone. Zeph's warm body wasn't against mine which was a bit disheartening. I crawled out and went into the bathroom. I had only taken a shower once, and that was after my mother's execution when the mayor showed me kindness by letting me use the shower in his home. He had also provided me with clothes and the assurance he would buy my strawberries.

Anyway I stood under the water and let the scalding hot water boil my skin. I quickly pulled plain black pants and shirt on and fastened my token on my shirt. I walked out into the car with the food.

Only Zeph, Katniss, and Haymitch were present. They stopped talking and looked at me for a minute. Haymitch then took a swig of some red liquid and said

"Finally you lazy brat. Get in here and listen in." I quickly loaded all kinds of food on my plate. Eggs, wild rice with roast, and the same stew I had much earlier in the morning, and a cup of orange juice. I sat down and munched on my food as I listened in to the conversation.

"Well anyway, now that you are here we can explain exactly what we want you two to do. Since you are partners we want you to seem extremely close. Hugging, leaning close too each other, those kinds of things." Katniss said. I nodded and Zeph nodded as well.

"We will be pulling up to the Capital in about half an hour. After that you two will be in the hands of Cinna." Haymitch said taking another swig of the tart liquid.

"Just remember, be close." They soon left us to our own devices. I nibbled on my roast while Zeph just stared at me like he was thinking about something.

"So are you alright with all of this?" he said. I quickly nodded my head.

"Ya, ya im cool with it." I really was ok with it…well almost ok with it. I was afraid to grow close to this boy. I mean what if I grew really close to him but then he dies in the arena? What would I do then? The thought was too painful to think about.

At least the roast and rice were superb.

"Caden." He said. I looked up at him expectantly.

"About last night…" I shifted uncomfortably.

"Just so you know…well I…damn it how should I go about this…please don't take that as some kind of act of affection. I was just watching your back as usual. It wasn't anything…sensual." I nodded in understanding. I got what he was saying and that's all it should have been.

If that's all it should have been then why did it feel like he stabbed me in the heart?

"Caden?" he said sounding worried. It took me a minute to realize I was clutching my chest to the point where my fingers were turning white. I had to pry it off with my other hand and tried to look at him calmly.

"Yes?" I said but my voice broke at the end.

"Caden…" he said warningly. I just nodded my head up and down. I quickly got up and left, not wanting to look at Zeph for the moment. I went into another car and sat down looking out the window.

"Hiya!" I turned. Saffron was grinning happily at me; Rose was behind her looking emotionlessly out the window. I just stared at her for a minute then looked back out the window.

"No need to be an ass." she mumbled. She turned and sat next to Rose in silence.

I sat watching the cloudy skies and I couldn't help thinking this was a bad omen. Finally the marvelous city came into view. It always looked incredible on the large screen in the square back in District 12 but seeing it in person…words can't even describe.

Soon Effie was calling us all together. I wasn't looking at Zeph because frankly I didn't want to. But I knew we were supposed to seem happy so I scooted closer to him. I could see outside the door the crowds of cameras and Capital fans with there strange hair and skin. Without warning, Zeph wrapped an arm around my shoulders and smiled.

"Remember smiles." He said. Then I felt Rose's arm tangle up in mine. I looked at her surprised.

"What…"

"We are supposed to be BF freaking F's remember?" I saw her grab Saffron's hand and then turned toward the door. I brought up my smile just as the door was opening.

(One hour later)

"Ow!" I yelped in surprise.

"Stop yelling! Im almost done…such a whiner…" a plump woman with blue skin named Octavia said. It wasn't a deep blue, more of a sky blue. My stylist name was Cinna but I hadn't seen him once this whole time. I could see Zeph sitting in nothing but tight dark green briefs watching me with amusement.

"Oh enjoy." I cackled but not in happiness

"You're next." His smug expression got even smugger which proved to really piss me off.

"Alright, last strip." Before I could even ask her to be careful, she ripped the strip from my last area of hair…my ahem pubic hair.

"AHH!!" I nearly screamed. Actual tears formed in my eyes.

"Well I'll give you that one." She said sadly. Octavia gave me a minute to get through the pain, even Zeph tried to help me. Soon I was feeling a little better though my whole body was throbbing.

"Don't worry no more painful improvements!" Octavia said happily. She soon got to work on my nails, trimming them to be perfect curves. Then she gave me a small haircut, just a trim really. Then she had me stand up and painted my body with this light gold glitter which seemed to make my skin glow. Then she gave me a robe and told Zeph he was next. I couldn't help but grin evilly at the pain he would have to go through. Octavia made him stand straight then told him to remove his briefs. He did and I couldn't help but let my mouth fall a little.

His butt was curved and shaped perfectly, his, ahem, man area was, how should I put this, huge. Yes huge is a good word.

"You know you keep staring your eyes are going to fall out." Octavia said, making me blush and look away.

"No, its fine, he wants to stare then go ahead…I must say it's hard not to look at." Zeph chuckled.

"Fine, fine…oh I wish Venia and Flavius were here. I need someone to talk too…but I suppose the girls need a prep team as well." Octavia said sadly to herself as she got to work on Zeph. Apparently Zeph isn't as hairy as I was so he gets done with that part much quicker. He didn't even whimper, he just gritted his teeth and took it a lot better than I did.

Damn I guess I just have a low tolerance for pain.

She trimmed his nails perfectly and left his hair alone. She covered him in the same weird golden glitter as me then handed him a robe and simply said.

"Cinna will be here in a few minutes, I will order some food for you, you look half starved!" she said looking at me. Then she was gone.

"I feel like a damn plucked bird. With seasoning." I growled. Zeph chuckled.

"That wasn't nearly as bad…" I glared angrily at him and he never finished that sentence.

A few servants came in with a decadent selection of food. Shrimp in some kind of cream sauce, fresh cheese, plump firm oranges, apples, that stew I loved with the wild rice and cooked onions. I quickly loaded up a plate and ate until I felt like I was going to explode. Zeph did the same though didn't completely stuff himself.

Soon a strikingly good looking man with little makeup came in. I took a wild guess and came to the conclusion that he was Cinna.

"Well then lets have a look at you two." He had me remove my robe first and looked me over intensely. I resisted the urge to cover myself and tried not to look at him.

"Hmm." Was all he said. He then had Zeph stand up and looked him over with the same intensity.

"Well I have the perfect look for you two." He said with a small smile. Everyone at the games knew to trust Cinna. His costumes are always highly raved and he is constantly praised and I must admit, his costumes are very beautiful.

"Lets start with you." He said pointing to Zeph. I quietly sat down and watched him help Zeph into tight leather pants and a sash type thing that went across his chest and hugged him tightly. He then gave him a pair of leather heavy looking gauntlets. Cinna then turned to me.

"Your costume will be a tad different." I stared at him confused for a minute. He just smiled.

"I am having Zeph wear this to show off his muscles. I want them to see he is strong and powerful. You however are smaller and not as muscular." I frowned.

"But." He said with a smile.

"You are most likely fast and graceful. Are you not?" I nodded. Im not sure about fast but I am quite graceful, I am good when it comes to my feet. So I stood up and soon was decked out in a pure black body suit that was incredible slimming and left only my head, neck, hands, and feet exposed. It was strangely movable. I was able to bend and do all kinds of things in it. He handed me a pair of black boots that seemed to go with the suit perfectly. He smiled.

"Boys, enlighten me, what does coal do?"

"Burn." I said without thinking. Cinna smiled.

"Exactly." He pressed a little button on Zeph's sash and soon the whole think was on fire. I yelped in surprise. Even Zeph seemed a little taken aback.

"Don't worry, its artificial and cannot burn you." He said. As I watched the fire literally spread to his gauntlets and the back of his hand burned brightly.

"Good it works." Cinna said. He pressed a button and soon it almost immediately disappeared.

"The power packs will only last a good two hours, though it will be enough time I don't want to risk using it all up." He said with a smile. He turned to me.

"Now your turn." He pressed a button and my whole suit caught fire. I stood frozen, waiting for the burning sensation, but nothing came, just a small buzzing feeling.

"Whoa." Zeph said wide eyed. I turned to catch myself in the mirror. The fire was just burning at a low lever as to not completely overtake me. I was having great difficulty taking my eyes away. The costume was genius.

"Cinna…this is…brilliant." I said.

"I am glad you think so." He said pressing a button that extinguished the fire.

"Now let us go to the chariots. It is about time." Soon the three of us were in an elevator and to the entrance to the training center. Our Chariot was black with red fire painted on the sides.

For the first time I got a good look at the other 44 contestants in the hunger games. Most of them didn't leave an impression except a very tall boy with golden hair and cruel looking eyes, a girl with strange bright blue eyes that seemed like they could pierce your soul, and a few others I don't have time to describe.

"Here you go." Cinna said gesturing to the chariot.

"Remember, be close and smiles."

"Well I don't have anything to smile about." I said.

"Well then fake one." Cinna said. He turned and left. I sighed and stepped up onto the chariot.

"Is it so hard to fake a smile?" Zeph said moving up next to me.

"For me? Yes, yes it is." I sighed. Saffron and Rose came into the chariot next to us, wearing similar clothing but modified for there bodies.

"Alright boys, lets give these people a show!" Saffron growled and pressing a button on her suit, causing her to burst into flames.

Rose did the same and then Zeph then I followed suit. All the other Districts went first until it was our turn.

You could hear the gasping and cheering from the audience. Cinna hadn't used actual fire in his costumes since Katniss and Peeta. I was guessing Katniss had something to do with the choices but I didn't have time to think about it. I felt Zeph wrap his fiery gauntlet around my shoulders and he was waving happily. The cameras were all on us. I couldn't help but stare at myself in the giant screen. I was brilliant looking.

I couldn't help but wonder in a moment of weakness what my family and friend thought of all this. Would my grandma love the costume? Disapprove? So many things I wanted to know.

We circled around for a second time then stopped in front of a large podium so President Snow himself could tell the history of Panem, blah, blah, blah. When he was done we circled around one final time then we were back in the training center.

"Ha! We had them eating out of the palm of our hands!" Saffron cackled happily. I just gave her a little smile and Zeph started laughing. Rose did the same and smiled sheepishly. We were all escorted onto an elevator and soon arrived in a extravagant place. Soon the other elevator walked in and Cinna, a woman I didn't know, Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch, and Effie walked out.

"Brilliant! You all were brilliant!" Effie wailed happily running up and hugging each of us.

"Oh Portia thank you!" Saffron said, running up to the girl I didn't know and hugging her.

"Don't thank me dear thank Cinna! I really just helped make the fire and a few other minor things."

"Well we can all agree you did a good job but training starts tomorrow so I suggest you get as much sleep as possible." Haymitch said actually seeming sober for once. Katniss or Peeta must be getting him at least half sober for these games.

"Well goodnight then…and thank you." I said with a small bow and leaving into my room. The room was very comfy looking and had one very large bed.

"I guess the room is just for me." I thought to myself. I stripped off the suit, leaving me only in the tight green briefs, and crawled under the warm covers. I turned on the large TV and watched the replay of our fiery debut. We were absolutely brilliant. Surely some people were already atleast considering sponsoring us?

My door suddenly open and Zeph walked in yawning like crazy.

"Damn im bushed." He chuckled. He stripped down to his briefs and crawled in next to me.

"Um Zeph…" I said a bit stunned.

"I don't have my own room, we are sharing. The girls have there own room they are sharing as well." He said with another yawn.

"Anyway like I said. Night!" I just sighed and turned off the TV and fell asleep.

(few hours later)

I woke up in a cold sweat. I shot up gasping for are and shivering like crazy. I had the same dream with my mother and father again except it was ten times more real than usual. I started sobbing.

"Whoa hey." A voice said next to me. Suddenly a lamp was lit up and Zeph was looking at me concerned.

"Are you ok?" I just turned towards him about to answer but all that came out were sobs. He quickly shut off the lamp then grabbed me against him like he did on the train.

"Just sleep."

"Are you gonna leave me?"

"No."

"No?"

"No." I snuggled closely to him and cried myself to sleep once again.

**  
Alright well sorry this took so long and sorry for the shortness. I had planned for it to be a lot longer but eh I felt bad for not posting and I promise the next chap will be up much quicker! =D so anyway thanks for the reviews and maybe more reviews? =P**


	4. A Pen Drop

Branded in Twilight

**Alright, next chapter is here! I want to apologize for any and all spelling errors or weird word confusions. Lol sorry I just stayed up till like 3 in the morning working on it so I was really tired and so if there were sorry =/. Well anyway here we go!**

**Chapter 4: A Pen Drop**

**Caden's POV**

I woke up not feeling well at all. I had another bad dream and it forced Zeph to get closer to me. Even now he was still holding me tightly against him as he slept. This wasn't good. I was indulging…I was indulging my feelings for him. He doesn't feel this way about me so why am I pushing this so hard? Why, Why, Why? Zeph started moving and I held my breath instinctively. He opened an eye and I immediately closed mine. I wanted to hear what he did when I was asleep.

"God what are you doing Zeph?" I snuggled closer to him and he just sighed.

"I've gotta stop this…I don't want to hurt you." He said into the top of my head. I hugged him tighter and he hugged me back.

"God I don't know what to feel anymore. Im not gay…am I? No I know im not, it's not like I haven't noticed girls and I have never looked at a guy in that way…but why are you so different? Why you of all people? My little sisters best friend? Pity? Is it because I feel bad for you because of your father dying and your mother being killed for prostitution?" I could feel my breathing hitch. Yes, that's why my mother died. She had to sell herself so she could pay to keep me fed.

My mother was a very, very proud, stubborn woman. She wouldn't accept help from my grandparents. She said I was her responsibility and if she couldn't take care of me herself then she didn't deserve me. Her precious little Sapphire. That was a little nickname she had for me. Because she said my eyes reminded her of her favorite gem. Prostitution was illegal and when they found out she was doing it…she was shot execution style in the square while people were forced to watch it. I sat in the front row, alone.

No one.

All alone.

That was one and a half years ago.

Everyone who knew me knew not to mention my mother because when they did I almost always either scream at them in anger or cry.

Now was the latter.

Tears started to pour from my eyes and I sobbed into his chest. Zeph looked down at me surprised.

"Whoa hey Caden, what's wrong?" he said lifting my head so I was looking at him.

"N-nothing. Im just…thinking about my mom is all." He frowned.

"How much did you hear?"

"I just heard you say something about my mom."

"Oh god Caden im sorry I thought you were asleep. God I feel terrible now." He hugged me tightly. Before I could respond there was a knock on the door.

"C'mon boys! You need to eat then it's off to training! It's going to be a big, big, day!!!" Effie said in her usual cheerful voice. Zeph sighed.

"Well I guess we can't stay in bed all day." He helped me up then started trifling through the closet. I quietly walked next to him. He pulled out some clothes and handed them to me with a smile.

I pulled the plain green shirt and black shorts on quickly while Zeph did the same with his similar clothes except his shirt was black. We walked out into the dining room which was empty and ate in silence. I nibbled on the bread and cheese before me in silence and took muted drinks of the clear glass of orange juice before me. All of a sudden Haymitch walked in and seemed to have a hangover. He just glared at us wordlessly, like he was thinking about something important.

"Don't give anything away at training. No knives." He said towards me.

"And no….well anything." He said towards Zeph.

"I suggest knots or perhaps camouflage?" he said. He took a quick swig out of a small bottle in his hand that seemed to materialize out of no where, then left.

"Well then." I said, a bit angry that I can't practice up with the knife. We quickly finished our breakfast and then were escorted to the large training gym. All the other tributes were there and we were the second last to arrive, only beating the girl tributes from district 7. A woman appeared and gave us a few rules like, no fighting other tributes, or, only train with your own partner. Soon enough she let us go.

Training was sadly uneventful. We started out in snares and knots and I was actually good with that but Zeph not so much. After spending two hours there we went to Camo. That was a bit more fun and useful. We had to share it though with the girl pair from district 10 and the boys from district 5. Neither of the pairs was exceptionally interesting. They didn't leave a lasting impression I should say.

I noticed that Saffron was in the Mace department almost the entire time. Holy damn you should have seen her. They was she was swinging that thing around was incredible. I noticed the game makers watching her the most. Rose was in the plants department and seemed to be doing well enough.

This continued for three days. Me and Zeph rarely talked. I mean we did but things were noticeably more awkward between us. Finally it was time for the judging, the part were we basically show off to the gamemakers and they give us a score out of twelve. Twelve being the highest. It used to be that district 1 went first then 2 then 3 and etc. But it was viewed unfair because the gamemakers got unbelievable drunk and bored by around the last tributes. So the rule changed to now they just randomly select a district and those tributes go then the other tributes and so on and so forth.

"District 12!" the woman called. How it went was the boys go first then the girls. The fact we got chosen first was a good thing. Zeph, being the older, would go first, then me, then Saffron, then Rose.

"What are you gonna do?" I whispered as Zeph stood up. He just smirked at me and left. 25 minutes later it was my turn.

The minute I entered all eyes were on me. I sighed then quickly jogged over to the knife department. Oh the knives! They were all brilliant. I picked one up and tossed at a dummy all the way across the room. It went smack dab into the dummy's head. I grinned and was about to pick up another when I noticed the device

The device was something my grandpa called a "FP string". It was a very small simple device. The device was flat except for the small dome shaped part that held the string. What you do with it is, you tie the string to the hilt of the knife then you toss the knife. The string will stay attached to it and when the knife hits its mark, all you do is tug and the string will retract quickly back into the dome. You keep the knife and you can still kill from a long distance. You have to be skilled to use them, when the knife comes back to you it could always come blade first.

Before grandpa got sick, he showed me how to use one. We had an old one but the thing broke and we never got a new one since.

I quickly picked the device up and attached it to my right arm. I could see from the corner of my eye the curious looks I was receiving. It was because no one, not in 87 years of hunger games, has ever used one before. I couldn't believe it was even there.

Maybe things are looking up?

I quickly attached a short knife with a black hilt to the string. I closed my eyes and huffed once then tossed the knife to the sky. The knife slammed into one of the lights, shattering the bulb. The knife started to fall back down. I tugged and the string was reeling in quickly. The knife was soon flying at me. I held out my hand and caught the hilt like the expert I was.

The gamemakers were stunned. I tossed the knife around a few more times. I held the gamemakers attention the entire time. About 20 minutes into it, they signaled for me to leave. I quickly took off the device, bowed and said.

"Thank you for your time." Then I was escorted out and into an elevator. I was unbelievably nervous. I know I wasn't as good as I could and should have been.

"Damn it." I mumbled, slamming my hand into the elevator wall. The doors opened to the now familiar hallway. Zeph was sitting in the living area sipping on some hot drink. He turned to me.

"How'd it go?" I sighed and sat down next to him.

"That bad huh?" I didn't answer. Before I knew it everyone was in the living area watching the TV as they announced the scores. They started with district one and went down from there. There were a lot of 4's and 5's but nothing that really stood out except for that young girl who had the piercing blue eyes from district 6 got an 8 and the cruel looking boy who was from district 1 got a 8 as well. An another surprise was this young 12 year old boy with brown hair and a face that reminded me of a mouse's. He was from District 10 and pulled off a 7, I couldn't help but wonder what he did.

Finally district 12 was next. Zeph's picture and mine popped up at the same time. First they flashed his score. He got a twelve. I was shocked, what did he do? Then my score flashed.

Twelve.

My breathing hitched and I wasn't able to breath. Everyone was patting me on the back, how? How did I, a stupid poor kid, get a twelve?

"See I told you they had talent." Katniss said to Haymitch. He just grunted and continued to watch the screen.

"This will be good for the sponsors." Peeta said happily. Saffron and Rose's pictures were next. First Saffron, her scored flashed. She got a twelve. I was stunned. Rose's flashed. Twelve. What the hell did Rose do? All of this was too much. I needed to know what was going on.

"My word!!" Effie said shocked. Everyone was in shock. We made history. The first time ever that 4 tributes from the same district got all twelve's.

"Told ya they would be interesting." Haymitch chuckled in his drunken stupor. I stood up without a word and went to my room. I needed time to process…well everything.

"Well, that was a surprise wasn't it?" I hadn't even noticed Zeph come in.

"Ya." I responded. He sighed.

"We should get some sleep…final interviews tomorrow…then we enter the arena." Was it really so soon? Only one day? I sighed unhappily. I stripped down to my underwear and crawled into the bed. Zeph did the same. He wrapped me in his arms and we fell asleep.

When I woke up I was able to confirm. No nightmares. Probably because I was in his arms. I realized then that I wouldn't be able to do it. I wouldn't be able to live without him. If he died then that would be the end for me. My own personal Armageddon. His eyes opened and he looked down and smiled at me.

"No nightmares?"

"None." I confirmed. He grinned.

"That's good."

"Ya." He yawned and let me go.

"Let's eat and get ready…I think Katniss and them are going to coach us on the interviews." So we got dressed and went into the living area. Katniss and Effie were already waiting for us. First Effie took me and began coaching me on how to be proper. How to walk, act, etc. that somehow lasted 5 hours. Then I was given to Katniss.

"So. I think you should go for the humble look." She stated the minute I entered.

"What?" I said surprised.

"I mean I want you to seem surprised. The fact that you all got 12's has intrigued people. But they no nothing about any of you. Everyone already have there looks. Zeph is going to be strong, same with Saffron. Rose is going to be cocky. And you? You are going to be humble, you can't believe a little boy from the seam has done so well and you are just so flattered and appealed by everything!" she said.

"Wasn't that your strategy? I mean when you were in the games?" she smiled.

"My strategy was to be myself…and not insult everyone in the audience." She coached me for a few hours before smiling.

"Well I think I've done everything I can do. You're in Cinna's hands now." In about an hour I was escorted to see the prep team. Zeph was already there, totally nude and getting covered in the same golden glitter used on the opening night. I sat on the couch and tried not to blush…and stare. Octavia was there but Venia wasn't. Instead an overly make-up covered man was there, if I had to guess, I would say he was Flavius.

"We will be with you in a minute." Octavia said happily. She applied a little more glitter to his chest and gave a puff of happiness.

"Perfect!" she handed him a towel that he wrapped around his waist leisurely. He took a seat next to me and smiled.

"I believe you're next." I frowned at him and quickly took my clothes off. Before I got my underwear off I frowned.

"Don't look."

"What?" he said surprised.

"Oh just turn your head!" Octavia said, clearly annoyed. He sighed and turned. They quickly covered me in glittering gold and make-up. Finally they left and I sat down with a towel around my waist.

"Am I allowed to look yet?" I turned to him and his back was still to me. I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned and smiled.

"Take that as a yes."

"Yes you can." Strawberries covered in something brown were delivered to us. I looked at the food confused. Zeph lifted one and held it against my mouth.

"It's chocolate, it's good I swear." I opened my mouth and let him put it in my mouth. Immediately my taste buds leapt for joy. I quickly went to devour about 20 before I couldn't eat anymore without getting completely sick. Zeph just laughed at me the whole time and I would send him dirty glares while another strawberry went into my mouth.

"Glad to see you have a healthy appetite." Cinna suddenly said, startling us both. He quickly got to work on our costumes. Zeph was in a formal tuxedo except the cuffs of it seemed to glow like they were on fire. Cinna put me in a dark red button-up shirt that resembled a deep burning fire. He put black pants on me and gave me glowing fiery bands for my arm. The shirt felt very tight and I didn't like how much it showed of my muscles…well if I had any that is.

"This will make you look stronger." He said to me. He turned to Zeph.

"And I want the audience to see the…swave side of you." Zeph was grinning happily.

"Thank you Cinna, the costumes are perfect."

"I try." He said with a small smile.

(1 hour later)

Finally it was our turn with an interview with Caesar Flickerman. District twelve, as always, is interviewed last. While we had been sitting here we had seen it all. Sexy from the girls of district 1, brainy, weak and pathetic, cocky, arrogant, scared shitless, even giddy. Again though, the ones who stuck out to me were the cruel boy from district one, apparently named Check, the girl with piercing blue eyes from District 6 named Swift, and the small twelve year old mouse boy named Mix.

Interviews are done differently then they were before. Because there are 48 people to interview, they take the youngest boy then youngest girl from the same district and interview them at the same time, then the older boy and older girl. Saffron and Zeph were about the same age while I and Rose were close in age as well. So I and Rose will be interviewed first then Zeph and Saffron.

"Alright!" Caesar announced. His hair and eyebrows were neon orange this year. He turned to me and Rose.

"Sir Caden and Madam Rose. I believe you two are next!" the audience was cracking up. When we stood up the audience let out a very loud applause. Rose's dress was long and very elegant and reminded me of fire. All of Cinna's designs seemed to do that. I held my hand out to her which she took with a small smirk.

"Well aren't you a sweetheart?" I realized this was the first time she had spoken to me directly.

"I get that a lot." She smiled again and we walked up onto the stage. We were supposed to talk for about 4 minutes. That was the new allotted time, it used to be three though there weren't always 48 contestants every year. We both sat on this nice plush red couch.

"So! My new friends from district twelve tell me what it is like being the talk of the competition. 4 twelve's! The first time ever!" I took a shaky breath and was about to answer, but Rose's tongue was much quicker than mine.

"It's very…surreal. Honestly this whole situation is surreal!" Rose said with a laugh that sounded like bells chiming. He laughed and the whole audience joined along. She had them eating out of the palm of her hand.

"So, may I ask what you did?" Caesar said curiously.

"Well Caesar we wouldn't want the competition to get an advantage now would we?" Rose giggled. Caesar smiled.

"Yes I suppose I will have to wait. So, Caden, tell me, what are you fighting for? I mean what do you have back home that you want? Any family, friends, special lady or man friends?" I took a deep, calming breath before answering.

"Im fighting for my grandparents, and my partner." The audience started to applaud and Caesar smiled.

"Very good answer my boy. Rose dear? Same question." Rose smiled.

"Im fighting for my little brother and my mom…I have to get home. No one will be able to put food on the table if im gone for to long." Caesar nodded.

"So, we have a nasty little rumor floating around that you two absolutely hate your partners. Thoughts on this?" Rose turned to me looking very innocent.

"I don't hate my partner, do you?" she even sounded like she was very alarmed by the news. I couldn't help but follow along.

"Why no, he can be a bit knuckle headed but I don't hate him!" the audience started cracking up and even Caesar started laughing. Finally after a few seconds he regained control of himself though the audience was still giggling here and there.

"So my lovely friends, last question. Do any of you have a special someone who maybe you've had a puppy dog crush on or maybe dating?" I noticed Rose blush.

"Well there is one person…it's a little complicated…"

"Oh? Who, who?"

"Im sort of in the same boat as her." I suddenly said before I could stop myself. Caesar looked at me surprised but then smiled.

"Ah! Young love! Such a delicate thing is it not?" the audience screamed out yes's of agreement. Suddenly a buzzer rang and Caesar sighed.

"Darn timer! I wish we could have had more time but oh well! Good luck my young new friends!" we both bowed and I accompanied her like before back down to our seat.

"Now for our last contestants! Sir Zeph and Madam Saffron!" whoops and cheers filled the room.

"Don't you just feel meager compared to them?" Rose suddenly whispered to me.

"What do you mean?" I said slightly confused. At the moment, Zeph and Saffron were doing what me and Rose did with the whole accompanying thing.

"Well I mean look at them! Both of them are hard muscled, wickedly beautiful, and flawless with every detail. We were doing the same thing, the hand holding thing, but when they do it they look so perfect when they do it." I understood what she meant. We looked like dirty poor kids compared to these rich, beautiful, well cared kids. Saffron was wearing a dress much similar to Rose's except instead of reaching down to her ankles, like Rose's, it reached to about her knees. They sat down and Caesar beamed at them.

"My you two are exquisite aren't you?"

"Thanks for saying so." They said at the same time. They looked at each other and started laughing, everyone did. Except me and Rose of course.

"So, those training scores, amazing! What are your thoughts on it?"

"Shocked!" Saffron said like it should be obvious.

"Surprised!" Zeph said in the same tone.

"Uncomprehending!" Saffron said with a giggle.

"Flabbergasted!" Zeph said even louder than before. They both started laughing and so did everyone else, damn how are they so good at this?

"Well in all seriousness, what is it you two are fighting for?" Saffron smiled.

"We both are fighting for our partners."

"Really? No one special at home?"

"Well of course my sisters are special to me but our partners are very special to us." Zeph said.

"Well if you don't mind me asking, why exactly are they so special too you both?" I looked over at Rose; she was wide eyed and breathing heavily. I suddenly realized that she knew what was going on.

"Rose, what's going on?" I said whispered. She turned.

"I don't know exactly but I have a guess…I think they are going to pull a Katniss and Peeta." She said. I stared at her wide eyed. Pulling a Katniss and a Peeta? I knew immediately what she was talking about. To pull a K and P meant to…

"They are special to us because..." they turned there heads to look straight at us. Zeph was looking right at me.

"We are in love with them." The audience was stunned. I swear you could hear a pen drop.

**Hello!! Well im sorry I took so long. I've been a tad busy. Anyway I will quickly start working on the next chap. Thanks for all the reviews and I will try to have the next chap up quickly. Oh and I know this chap was terribly boring but ill try to start picking up the action in the following chapters =D**


	5. A Gloomy Welcome

Branded in Twilight

**Mmk here is the next chapter, enjoy!!!**

**Chapter 5: Gloomy Welcome**

**Caden POV**

"U-um what exactly do you mean?" Caesar said obviously surprised.

"We mean we are in-love with them." Saffron said sounding almost bored.

"W-well that's…" Caesar was stunned. Suddenly he perked up happily.

"That's wonderful that you can admit your love for each other! I wonder what there reactions are…" suddenly on the giant TV me and Rose were zoomed in. Rose was in total shock. It was very prominent on her face. The same for me. I quickly tried to compose myself but ugh it wasn't helping me at all.

"You know everyone." Caesar said loudly to the audience.

"Thanks to these new rules we can have all four of these lovely tributes up here at once!" Roars of approval filled the air.

"Oh fuck me!" Rose hissed. At the end of the interviews, the audience can vote for which district they want to come back up to the stage. When the district comes back up, three random audience members each ask one question that we must answer. Any question at all. The buzzer that meant time was up rang way too quickly.

"Oh shit, oh shit…" I cussed. Rose was right there with me cussing out god.

"I think you all may as well stay up here." Caesar cackled. Avox's, servants without tongues, brought out another large plush red couch. Saffron moved onto the new couch and was smiling at Rose sweetly.

"Im not a lesbian! Am I? Damn it all to fucking hell!" Rose hissed to herself under her breath.

"Rose just…calm down! Try to stay calm…" I whispered. She took a long breath and then nodded.

"You're right, just breathe, ya breathe…" by the end of voting she had regained her composure.

"And the District is… twelve!" me and Rose gripped each others hands and made our way up the stage. Screams of happiness and applauding deafened me. People were tossing roses at us and screaming our name. Saffron stood up and took Rose's arm. Saffron smiled sweetly and stroked Rose's hair. Rose blushed deeply and sat down without looking at her. While I was staring at them I didn't notice Zeph right next to me. I looked up and suddenly he was hugging me tightly into his chest. He was warm and smelled like cinnamon and some kind of strong cologne. Aww's of approval (and what sounded like crying from one section) filled the air.

"It's true…I've always been in love with you." He said a bit loudly. I heard Caesar sniffle and me? I didn't know what to feel. We sat down on the couch and prepared for our questions.

(10 minutes later)

We were in the elevator heading back up to our living area. Saffron hadn't let go of Rose since the interviews and Zeph…well Zeph was holding my hand but I noticed he wouldn't look at me.

"It was a lie wasn't it?" I said not looking at any of them. Saffron and Rose turned to me but Zeph kept looking forward.

"Caden…"Saffron started to say.

"No, I want an answer as well." Rose wiggled out of Saffron's arms and went to stand next to me. It was a pretty large elevator so there was enough room for us all too have a few feet in-between us, giving us the ability to stare at each other fully.

"If this is just an act then tell us…don't get our hopes up." Rose said sounding almost bitter.

"No Rose, babe…" Saffron quickly placed a hand on her cheek.

"I wasn't lying…I really have always been in love with you." Rose blushed and they hugged. I wanted that, I wanted Zeph to do that.

But I knew I wasn't that lucky.

The elevator door opened and I stared at Zeph.

"So?" I said monotone. He slowly turned to look at me. The other two were staring at us.

"I promised my sisters I would do whatever it took to win." Tears flowed freely from my eyes and I slowly turned and walked away.

"Caden!" Rose said running next to me. She led me into the living room and had me sit down on the couch.

"Im so sorry."she said. I sobbed violently into her shoulder while she rubbed my back. I knew it was stupid, to fall for him. It was the stupidest thing I have ever done. I knew he didn't feel that way towards me. How horribly stupid of me. It's just when he said that on the stage…it sounded so heartfelt and real…I just couldn't help myself. Why was I worrying about him anyway? I need to worry about surviving and getting home.

"Look, don't worry about him." Rose said comfortingly.

"He's an asshole. He doesn't realize how good of a catch you are." I started sobbing again.

* * *

"So you haven't talked to him?" Cinna said surprised. We were in the waiting area. I was about to go into the arena in about 10 minutes.

"No. he didn't sleep in the room. He slept on the couch…well actually I didn't let him in the room. I told him to sleep outside…he didn't object." Cinna sighed.

"Don't be worried. You will do fine." Cinna stated. I stood up in the required garments we are supposed to wear. I was wearing no shirt and a black as night hoodie. I was wearing tight dark green underwear and that's it. No shoes or anything.

"Cinna…they wouldn't put us in cold climates would they?" Cinna smiled.

"I doubt it. They aren't huge fans of those climates ever since that one year everyone froze to death…perhaps a beach?" I frowned and he just smiled.

"Don't worry…now I believe that when the platform rises you are right next to your partner. Work out whatever problems you have with each other and please. Trust each other. You remember what Katniss said?" before the night ended I got to have one final word of advice from Katniss and Haymitch.

_"Watch your back…and for god sake is smart." Haymitch growled. Zeph was next to me but I refused to look at him. Katniss frowned._

_"What you did will get you sponsors no problem…watch each other's back." She said with another frown._

_"And for god sake. Get a weapon, food, and water!" Haymitch added._

"Ya I remember." I stated. I shivered. I was extremely nervous. Cinna patted my shoulder.

"Don't worry…you can do it. I know you can." He put the mockingjay pin on my hoodie and smiled. Suddenly a loud ringing noise filled the room for a few seconds then stopped.

"It's time." Cinna said. He helped me onto the platform. I quickly hugged him.

"Thank you." I said. He smiled.

"Of course." A large glass thing closed over me. I sighed and turned and looked straight ahead. I would not show fear, only ferocity. I was lifted. Higher and higher. I was expecting a bright sun but what appeared before me was not what I expected. The sky was covered in clouds like it was going to rain, not just dark I mean DARK like it was going to be a very bad storm. In front of me was a forest, thick with foliage. There was a large path leading through the forest, leading straight to the cornucopia. I could see far away a large mountain. It was huge and the top was covered in something white, I could only guess it was snow.

"Well this is gloomy." I turned and Zeph was on the plate right next to me. He was frowning.

"You would think they want something more…happy and exciting."

"You would think." I mumbled.

"Alright here's the plan." He said catching me off guard.

"You are going to stay right here while I go to the cornucopia and get stuff." I stared at him like he just said he was actually a goat with angel wings.

"You can't be serious! It's too dangerous!" I snapped.

"Well we don't have time to think about It." he growled. Suddenly the voice of the legendary Claudius Templesmith filled the arena.

"Hello and welcome to the 88th annual Capital games!!" Zeph was grinning.

"10, 9, 8,…" was he counting?? No way.

3

2

1

A cannon boom and then he was off faster than a damn train!

**Ha well I hate it cause its so short but I just wanted to introduce they were in the games then start writing the games! =] ok well ill start working on next chap and…ya hope u guys enjoyed! Oh and to clarify, that was the end of part one of this story. PArt one is called "the games" i just forgot to mention that in the first chap ahahahaha. **


	6. Raining Dead

Branded in Twilight

**Hiya! Quick shout out to Dragon-fly lover…she the only one who seems to want to review =] kk here we go! **

_**Part 2: Branded**_

**Chapter 6: Raining Dead**

**Caden POV**

I stood there in shock. How the hell was he running so fast? I quickly looked left and right. I could see all the others sprinting for the Cornucopia. But they weren't as fast as Zeph. He was the first one there and soon he had a whole wire around his neck, attached to the wire was an entire array of knifes. He quickly picked up a trident and three backpacks then soon was running back to me right as the other people reached the Cornucopia. Suddenly I was on my back. A boy with dark brown skin and dark green eyes was on top of me.

"You should have watched your back." He snarled. Damn it! He caught me off guard! He closed his hands around my neck and cut off my circulation. I struggled but he was just too strong for me. I was quickly losing strength and as a last effort I spat in his face. He snarled and pressed down his thumbs even harder. I could feel my skin bruising where his thumb. Right when I thought I was going to die he suddenly gasped and he lost his grip on me.

A large trident was sticking out of the side of his head.

Blood dribbled from his mouth and he collapsed on his side. I quickly crawled away from him. Zeph was suddenly there pulling the trident out of the boys head.

"We need to go before someone notices us. Here take this backpack and this bandoleer." I stared at him shocked.

"NOW!" I jumped and quickly put the mud brown backpack over my shoulders and wrapped the knives around my body. He grabbed my hand and suddenly we were running, very far away from the battle.

(4 hours later)

We kept running for about 4 hours. Only taking tiny stops to rest then we would have to continue. Finally it was impossible for me to run anymore.

"I think we're far enough away." I said. Suddenly a cannon boomed, then another. The bloodbath at the cornucopia must be over and now the death toll was to become clear. Boom, boom, boom, boom…. The cannon fired exactly 19 times. 19 people dead on the first day. 29 kids left.

"Damn it, I was hoping for more dead." He said gloomily. He started looking around until his eyes stopped on a small concealed cave.

"We can stay there tonight, tomorrow we can worry about water and food." We walked up to the small, dank cave. There was nothing inside and it would be almost impossible to see us in here unless you got close but of course if you did then you would be dead in seconds.

"Alright lets see what we got." He said. I laid the bandoleer and the backpack on the floor. He did the same with the blood stained, gold trident and his camo green backpacks. He opened the larger of the two and inside was a dark green sleeping bag that matched the bag.

"This will be helpful." He said laying it out. Suddenly there was a loud boom and a flash of light. Thunder roared in the sky. Rain came down hard outside the cave.

"Oh wonderful." I said with a frown.

"Oh wonderful indeed." Zeph chuckled. He opened up his other backpack and inside was an empty, 2 liter, bottle of water, couple packets of dried apple slices, some iodine drops, and a large, black, awl. Next he opened mine, inside was a blanket, a smaller 48 oz bottle of water (that was full of water mind you), a small packet of crackers, and (I couldn't believe my eyes) an FP string.

"What luck!" I said picking it up. He was clearly confused as to what it was. I just smiled.

"This is what got me a twelve." He smiled.

"Well then it is very good indeed." It was made of a dark black metal and the string glittered like silver. I tried cutting a bit of the string off with one of the knifes but it was like trying to cut a boulder.

"This is perfect." I chuckled. He smiled. While it rained we sat there, not worried about attack. With the rain, we doubt there would be a lot of people out and about.

"We should be safe for now…but when we go to sleep tonight ill take first watch." He said seriously. I just nodded. He smiled and pulled me over to him. What was he doing?

"Zeph." I said as he pulled me into his lap.

"You looked cold. And im cold too. We can share body heat." Zeph said with a smile. I wanted to protest but his smile melted me like butter and instead I ended up snuggling into his chest.

"Here, get in the sleeping bag…seriously I don't understand why they would give us barely anything to wear then make it rain and cold. It's stupid!"

"Hey, it's better than snow." I mumbled as he tucked me into the bag.

"Take your clothes off so you get warmer quicker." He said seriously. He turned and set the empty two liter bottle outside so it would fill with rain water. It was behind a rock so no one would notice it. He quickly came back in and put his hoodie over the top of the sleeping bag just as I took the underwear off and laid it outside the bag next to my own hoodie. He took my hoodie and put it on top of his.

"Zeph, you're practically naked…get in the bag with me." I said holding back my blush. Me, naked. Him, right on the border of naked.

Wonderful.

"Alright…but I have to keep watch so you can fall asleep but I will wake you up around the time the announcements of the dead are made. He pulled the bag up and crawled in himself. He hugged me closely to him. It felt wonderful and warm.

"Well this is much warmer." He chuckled. I smiled.

"Told ya so."

"Sleep." He chuckled into my hair.

I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep but sleep avoided me. After a little while the rain turned from hard into a steady, slower beat.

"It finally slowed." I said.

"You're supposed to be sleeping."

"I can't, I guess im just not…"

_Snap_

Zeph was up in seconds, trident pulled back and ready to be thrown. I got up and attached the FP string to my right arm and quickly knotted a large, black, knife to the string. I stood up next to Zeph with the knife posed for action.

Suddenly a very large boy charged in, a large sword in his hand. The Trident flew straight into his chest, sending him flying backwards. A cannon shot off. Suddenly another boy came charging into the cave. I tossed my knife and it went straight into his throat. The large black boy fell onto his knees and clawed at the knife. I tugged and soon it ripped outta his neck and back into my hand in one swift motion. The boy crawled away into the rain. I watched him with a sick sense of unhappiness.

Finally the boy stopped and a cannon boomed. He was dead. Zeph picked the other boy up and tossed him outside. Suddenly there was a loud buzzing sound and rain stopped pouring on the dead boys. Zeph pulled the trident out and moved back next to me. He pulled me into the sleeping bag.

"I need to keep watch incase more come, im hoping they won't notice the hovercraft with the rain…" a large metal claw suddenly appeared out of nowhere and picked up the bodies. Then the rain began to pour in the spot again and everything was normal.

"I'm…" I couldn't talk. I was in shock.

"I'm…" he suddenly leaned down and kissed me. His lips were warm and soft; he tasted like...vanilla and strawberry.

"I know you're scared, but you got to stay strong…I'll protect you." I felt the blush stain my cheeks.

"Go to sleep." I just nodded and, using the cover as a pillow, fell asleep.

When I woke up it was still raining. I couldn't see a thing outside. I sat up and saw that Zeph was sitting perfectly still watching me.

"Sorry, you're just so…beautiful when you sleep."

"What time is it?" I said trying to ignore the blush. He smiled.

"I believe its dawn…hard to tell with all the rain."

"I wonder how long the gamemakers are going to keep this rain up." Zeph took a sip of the water bottle that had been outside.

"Why do you assume this is the gamemakers doing?"

"Because, this….it doesn't seem like natural rain." Zeph shrugged.

"I'll trust you on this one." Suddenly the anthem blared and the rain abruptly stopped.

"Guess its time for the death toll." Zeph chuckled without humor. I crawled out of the bag then immediately remembered I was naked. I quickly pulled the underwear back on and sat next to Zeph at the edge of the cave. I unhooked the FP string and sat it down next to the trident.

Soon faces appeared in the sky. The death toll is……

District 1: All alive

District 2: All dead except one girl

District 3: All Alive

District 4: Girl tributes dead, Boys alive

District 5: All Dead

District 6: All dead except for the girl with piercing blue eyes Swift

District 7: Dead except the mousy boy Mix

District 8: one guy and one girl still alive

District 9: Both boys and 1 girl dead

District 10: All alive

District 11: Both boys dead and all the girls dead

District 12: All Alive

I shivered; the boys we killed were from district 5. Rose and Saffron were still alive though I wasn't surprised. That scary boy Check was still alive and those two, Swift and Mix were still alive. I felt bad that Mix was all alone, I was afraid for him. Not Swift though, something about her told me she would kill you without a second thought if she had too.

"I thought only 21 people died?" I said confused that 22 names were up there.

"A cannon went off while you slept." He said. Soon the seal disappeared from the sky and the rain continued as roughly as it did a few minutes before.

"So District 5 and 11 are already out of the competition." Zeph said with a frown.

"There are still a lot of Careers…" I said copying his frown. He sighed.

"This isn't going to be easy…as soon as the gamemakers decide they are bored with rain, the hunts going to begin." I nodded.

"Well I say, bring it on." He smirked.

"Hell yes to that."

**Alrighty then, I hoped you liked it and I will try to get the next chap up soon. =D hope you liked it!**


	7. A House Is Not A Home

Branded in Twilight

**Lol well I hope you like the next chap Dragon-Fly =] oh and my one other reviewer who ill properly thank next chap lol. Oh and im so sorry this took so long, I've been grounded and well ugh lol my mom being a (Beep). =P**

**Chapter 7: A House Is Not A Home**

**Rose's POV**

"Get you're ass moving Rose!" Saffron snapped, grabbing my hand and forcing me to run full sprint like her. I could here loud footsteps and heavy breathing behind us.

"Shit Saffron they're gonna catch up!" I said. It was day two in the arena, sometime early in the morning, and we were being chased by four other tributes. We had no clue what district they were from but they were fast and out for blood. The rain was now a drizzle and the ground was muddy and hard to run in.

"Saffron." I said grabbing her arm as we stopped on a relatively dry piece of dirt. She nodded.

"I love you." She leaned in and kissed me then turned. She yanked out the Mace from her backpack and I pulled out my Bow and Arrow. Saffron kissed me and a tear fell down my face as the enemy broke through the forest and I let my arrow fly.

**Caden's POV**

"Alright I know it's still somewhat raining but we need to go." Zeph said.

"We need to find somewhere better hidden and safe…"

_Boom!_

_Boom!_

I looked up at the sky surprised.

"Looks like someone's dead!" I said surprised.

"So early in the morning?" Zeph said surprised. I shrugged.

_Boom!_

_Boom!_

"Whoa! 4?" I said really surprised. Zeph shrugged.

"Must be a battle…" I attached the FP string to my arm and pulled my hoodie on. I pulled the brown backpack onto my back and the bandoleer of knives.

"Alright let's head out." He did the same with his backpacks and picked up his trident. He walked over and kissed my forehead, making me blush.

"Tell me if you get cold Caden so I can give you my hoodie."

"A-alright." we pulled our hoodies up so they were covering our heads then started traveling.

It was very slow going, what with the mud and rocks and the wind and rain. I was getting chilled to the bone but I refused to complain because I knew then that Zeph would give me his hoodie and I didn't want him to be miserable because of me. So we trudged on for hours, around 6 or 7. During that time nothing really happened. Just quiet and the sound of our breathing. I stayed close to Zeph the entire time. The wind piercing my skin like a knife.

"Alright, we got to stop before you die of frostbite." He growled. I glared at him.

"Stop worrying about me; you are probably as cold as I am!"

"Yes but I have a stronger body and can take it better than you…little marshmallow." He chuckled poking my stomach. I almost said something nasty to him but then I remembered the cameras and decided to hold what I was going to say.

Instead I giggled. He smiled and placed a kiss to my forehead. We walked for another few minutes before stumbling on another well hidden cave, similar to our last one. We slowly walked in to escape from the rain that was becoming brutal once again. We did a quick check of the cave but no sign of life anywhere.

"I would say make a fire but I don't think now would be the best time." I sighed in an exasperated voice. He smiled then unpacked the sleeping bag.

"This rain has got to stop eventually! I mean why would the gamemakers want it to rain so much? The audience would get bored and I mean…I just don't get it." I growled.

"I understand why you're upset…they must have something in mind…" suddenly there was a crashing sound outside and heavy breathing.

We both sat up in surprise. The noise had come from far away but not far enough away for us not to hear it. I readied my knife and Zeph his trident. We both moved to the entrance of the cave and looked outside. Two tributes, one girl and one guy, were standing in the middle of the field outside. They were both staring at something I couldn't see on the other side of the field.

"We gotta go Mara!" the guy said sounding scared.

"I just need a breather…" the girl Mara replied.

"No time! We got to go before..." suddenly, without warning, a tidal wave of water came out of no where and slammed into the two of them. We both jumped back inside the cave. The water was going so fast that it was passing by the cave without actually coming in. it continued on for a full minute before the water disappeared.

_Boom!_

_Boom!_

"I think there dead." I said with a shiver. He sighed.

"Well atleast we know what the water was for."

"Hey, get up." I looked up surprised. I hadn't expected to be woken up for a little while.

"W-what?" I said.

"It's drizzling again so we need to get a move on." Zeph huffed. I nodded and started getting up but stopped.

"Zeph…where exactly are we going?" he smiled.

"We are looking for a good place to be able to stop. A place with food, water, and a place that it will be easy to get the element of surprise." I nodded in understanding.

"But Zeph…I mean we don't even know if a place like that exists in here."

"I guess we are gonna find out eventually won't we?" he chuckled. He moved so he was kneeling next to me.

"Just trust me babe." I stared into his eyes and I almost forgot that his affection was all a lie. A lie so we had some fucking sponsors for this fucking game. His eyes glimmered and his ripped chest moved slightly up and down with each breath. His lips were raised just slightly so he was smirking. His dark hair was damp and just touching his eyebrows. He was a god, a god in human form. So what did that make me? I was the mouse while he was the lion, the god while I was the lowly human.

God im pathetic.

Before I could answer, the anthem started to blare in the sky. Weirdly, I hadn't noticed it was night. We went to the entrance and watched the seal and watched the dead. The new list was…

District 1: All alive

District 2: All dead except one girl

District 4: Girl tributes dead, Boys alive

District 6: All dead except for the girl with piercing blue eyes Swift

District 7: Dead except the mousy boy Mix

District 9: Both boys and 1 girl dead

District 10: All alive

District 12: All Alive

Those are the only Districts left in the running. In only two days, out of 48 kids only 18. This is probably the quickest drop of contestants in years.

"Looks like Saffron and Rose are still kicking it." Zeph said leading me back to the sleeping bag. I sighed.

"This isn't exactly a good thing. It just means it's gonna be harder to find other people.

"Ya but is that exactly a bad thing?" I sighed.

"I suppose not."

"Alright you gotta take watch….Im going to collapse." I nodded and scooted him into the bag.

"I love you." He said looking up at me. My face scrunched up in pain and he frowned.

"L-love you too." _Cameras think of the cameras._

I leaned down and kissed him but he was still frowning.

"Good night." I said. He just huffed and closed his eyes and was almost immediately out.

"Damn you Zeph." I hissed so low not even the cameras could hear me.

**Alright im sorry, this was supposed to be a lot longer but I haven't posted in forever and I feel bad about that so im posting now. So again sorry for taking so long. I got grounded and was gone for like ever =[ but I should get my stuff back soon lol so ill post. (FYI im on my com secretly doing this…all for YOU!!! So review some more piz =])**


	8. Crow Song

.

**Branded In Twilight**

**I realize most of the people who read this story hate me, especially since I haven't updated this story in about 2 years. But I will admit, I lost inspiration and couldn't figure out where the hell I was going next with this story. I had the whole story planned out, started writing, and then realized I hated it, hated it BAD.**

**So now I'm starting from scratch (not the story, just the rest of it) and so far I'm happy with it. Sorry, my need for perfection can be very overpowering. I had originally started writing it when Hunger Games movie came out, but like I said I hated it and finally revised it and fixed it.**

**Anyway, to make a long story shorter, I've revised it and WILL finish this story…which has a lot more chapters. Also, I am extremely sorry I took two years to get my act together and finish this!**

**Alrighty, any who, let's just get this started before I dig myself a deeper hole shall we?**

**Chapter 8: Crow Song**

**Haven**

"Crows." I said. Zeph followed my gaze and stared.

"CAW CAW" the crows cried.

"That's…discomforting." He mumbled.

"I…feel like we need to move, quickly." I said. He stared at me and nodded.

"Very quickly." He grabbed my hand and pulled me along after him, though it wasn't exactly necessary (I could keep up all on my own).

We stopped immediately, what in the hell was that?

"What…the fuck?" he said, looking around.

"It sounded like…it reminded me of those big boilers back in the mines when they just turn them on." I said.

"What the hell was that?" someone yelled. We both froze, the voice was eerily familiar. The forest exploded open in front of us; Rose.

"Ah!" she yelled, ripping out a wicked sharp knife. She immediately dropped it though.

"Zeph? Caden?" she said, surprised. Saffron quickly popped out next to Rose, a very large mace in hand.

"Whoa, fancy meeting you two here." Saffron said, surprised.

"What the hell…" I started, but was interrupted by that same machine sound, which sounded a lot louder and a lot closer.

"We can talk later." Zeph said.

"Right now, I suggest we get the fuck out of here." We all nodded in agreement.

"That noise is coming from there." Rose said, pointing right behind me.

"So we should probably go north." She said, pointing to the right of me.

"We were heading that way anyway." I added.

"Well perfect." Saffron said.

We all froze, it was extremely close now, and we could see trees moving.

"Run like hell!" Saffron roared, grabbing Rose and dashing in the direction agreed upon. Zeph followed suit, though not before I did. We ran for at least 30 minutes straight, never stopping because the terrifying sound was never far behind. Finally, when we had to stop, Rose made a wonderful observation.

"It's moving away from us." She said, panting ever so slightly, her forehead covered in sweat. I took the moment of rest to observe what the girls had to wear for some reason. There outfits were exactly like ours, except obviously they had tops to cover their breasts. There jackets were slightly longer though. I also noticed Saffron had her own backpack, it was a deep blue color and her mace was too big to fit and burst slightly over the top. Rose had two knives on either side of her hips, one in a leather holster and the other in what looked like a makeshift holster of leaves and wood. She also had a bow and 6 arrows. That was when I finally noticed Saffron had a deep gash on her cheek, like a knife had just narrowly missed the target of her eyeball. Rose however had no visible injuries.

"So…you guys look in better shape than us." Rose chuckled. I smiled.

"Ya…we have only been in one fight so far, they tried to surprise us but…well, let's just say they didn't." I said.

Rose sighed.

"Same, 4 of them. I killed one with an arrow, Saffron killed two with her mace but the last one cut Saffron before I was able to shot him in the head…it's my fault Saffron got hu…"

CLANG

We both jumped in surprise as Saffron ripped out a knife from her backpack and it clanged against Zeph's trident.

The two had charged at each other

"Whoa! Stop!" I said.

"Guys stop!" Rose growled, looking angry.

"This was going to happen anyway." Saffron said with a grin on her face, her eyes narrowed.

"I've been wanting to kill you since the train and your whole 'oh I'm good with just about anything' speech. You think because you're the mayor's kid that means you have an advantage…" she pushed forward, sparks popped off of the blade.

"Well, when I cut that pretty head of yours off we'll see who has the advantage." Zeph smiled.

"I knew you would be trouble, ever since that little death glare you sent me on the train when they asked what my specialties were. You stupid girl, I know I don't have any special advantages or perks, just skill, skill and a shit ton of strength from working out twice a day since I was 14." He pushed her back.

"You're talking to the girl who's worked in a fucking mine since she was 12, you, don't, fuck, with, me!" she pushed him forward and he jumped back.

"Stop!" Rose and I snarled at the same time. The two were preparing to charge again. I ripped out my FP String and tossed a knife, missing Zeph's head by an inch and going right in front of him, the sudden string was enough to make him jump back and stumble onto his butt in surprise. Rose had a similar idea, and shot an arrow right in front of Saffron's face, making her fall onto her butt, the arrow sank deep into the dirt wall, right next to where my knife was buried.

"Now both of you stop this nonsense!" she snapped. She walked forward and ripped out her arrow, I pulled my string and my knife came flying back to me.

"I don't know if you two have realized." She continued.

"But there are 9, I repeat, 9 careers left in this game, and a shit ton of others! 9, that's half of the people left in this fucking arena!"

"Rose is right, Zeph, Saffron, I don't care how talented you two think you are!" I added.

"I want to know where that talent will be, when two of us are cornered by 9 of them! If we want to survive…we have to work together." I said sadly.

"I know alright…I know in the end, we will…have to fight each other." I said.

"But wouldn't you rather see someone from 12 win, instead of a fucking career?" I snapped. Everyone was quiet and watching me, weighting my words and knowing, knowing I was right.

But even so, in the end we would have to kill each other…

"I want him to suffer." I said, my eyes clouding over as a sudden anger overtook me, anger at being here, in this position, having to fight for the entertainment of the fucking capital. They all stared at me surprised; I realized I hadn't specified what I had meant.

To them they would think I meant the careers…but to me, I knew deep inside I meant that man, that man with the rose as white as snow.

"T-them, I want the careers to suffer." I said quickly, hopefully the people watching hadn't noticed.

"Y-ya me too. So come on guys, I say we work together for now." Rose said quickly, looking very nervous, she knew exactly what I had said and what I had meant.

"Alright…but only if she agrees." Zeph said, eyeing Saffron, if he had noticed he wasn't going to show it.

"Fine, it's stupid but…you two have a point, even I couldn't take on 9 of them." Zeph stood and offered her a hand, but she smacked it away and jumped up herself.

"Just because we are working together, doesn't mean I have to be friendly." I almost laughed, a few days ago, our last night in the capital, the two were acting like best friends on the couches with Caesar, how times have changed.

"Well, now that we're away from…well, whatever the hell that was." Rose said.

"I suggest we find a place to sleep for the night…it's going to be dark soon."

"Right." I assented. I shouldered the backpack and we began a very long trek. 3 long hours later, it began to rain again, though thankfully just a drizzle.

"That looks like a good place to stop." Rose said, pointing at a very small cave partially hidden in long vines.

"Perfect, we can cover the rest in branches, it'll be completely unnoticeable." Zeph added. He handed me his backpacks, Saffron did the same with hers to Rose.

"You two set things up, we'll get the branches." Saffron said. I noticed she still had her knife, that didn't make me feel comfortable.

"Zeph." I said as he was leaving.

"You'll need this…for the branches." I said, not very convincingly, plucking a knife off the bandoleer.

"I said I wouldn't kill him." Saffron said, looking annoyed.

"Ya well…" he grabbed it and smiled at Saffron.

"It would be easier…with a knife, the branches I mean." She just groaned and walked away, Zeph right behind her. I followed Rose into the cave, it was a bit small, I could stand up fully but I could easily run my fingers over the ceiling. The distance from the entrance to the full back of the cave was only about 7 feet as well. It was small, but I suppose as long as there weren't any animals in it, or poisonous plants, or giant tidal waves, then I suppose I wouldn't complain. I suddenly realized Rose had said something.

"What?"

"I said, what do you guys have in your backpacks? We had only managed to get one…before the cornucopia turned into a total cluster fuck." Rose said, shivering at the memory.

"Oh, well we got a couple water bottles, a bit of food, iodine drops, sleeping bag, awl, and a cover."

"Nice, you saw I got the bow and Saffron got the backpack and mace. The backpack…well it was a waste; it had nothing in it, though it's been helpful for carrying some non poisonous berries and her mace. The guys we killed had pretty much nothing though…sides a couple knives and one of the girls had 2 arrows for some reason but I'm not complaining…" I noticed her eyeing the sleeping bag and I smiled.

"You guys can use it if you want…"

"No I couldn't…it's just…it's felt like forever since I got to sleep in something warm and dry…you have any crackers or something? All we've had are berries, which we've had to ration." I handed her a little dried fruit, but only a little.

"I want to ration the food…we've been lucky but…I haven't noticed any animals or anything since we've been here, sides the crows and a couple other birds."

"I saw a squirrel…but it was moving too fast and we couldn't get it…I'm a good shot, but I'm no Katniss with the bow."

"Ya…" we were quiet for a few minutes, finally I had to ask.

"So…how did you get a 12?"

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

"I mean, how did you get a 12? I don't mean to sound rude but it's just…Zeph is good with just about anything; I'm guessing Saffron went crazy with her mace…but you, I don't know how you did it! I guessed at first it was your bow skills, but you just said you aren't very good with it so…" she smiled.

"It's alright…well, it's not weapons that got me the 12…I…kind of have this…thing I can do." She said, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Huh?"

"Well…look I have a very good…sense of hearing." I raised an eyebrow.

"See…a few years ago I was in an accident at the mines…you remember, it was during the beginning of winter 2 years ago." I nodded.

"I remember, Mr. Dawn the math teacher got killed…really big explosion."

"Ya well...I got caught in it." She unzipped her jacket and lifted her bra and lifted her boob, that was when I noticed the large burn under her breast.

"It used to reach to my stomach but…the prep crew cleaned me up and the doctors managed to get rid of most of it." I nodded but frowned.

"I don't understand…"

"I'm getting to that." She said, lowering her bra back down.

"For almost 2 months, I was deaf; the blast did that to me. My mom and sister worked while I was recovering, they finally got the money to get me to a doctor…

"Wait, you were in the explosion…and never went to the doctor?"

"Well we did, Katniss mother was the one who took care of me, she took care of almost everyone…but she couldn't do anything for my sudden deafness, no we had to go see that new big time doctor from the capital…doctor…aww I can't remember his name, anyway we got the money and he took a look at me…to make a long story short, he offered me a trial drug that would either do nothing or give me my hearing back. We opted for it…and I got my hearing back, I really got my hearing back. It's funny, when you lose a sense, all your other senses get doubled, my eyesight improved, my sense of taste and smell and touch too. When I got my hearing back, all of that stayed…and my hearing came back just as improved. It was a shock, but it's proved useful, especially when I had the judges and I could hear everything they said when I had them whisper to each other, that topped with my abilities with plants, medicine, and arrows…well I guess it was enough to get me a 12." I stared, I had had no idea…but it did explain how she knew where that machine from earlier was exactly, and when it was going away…it had been so loud I couldn't have made the distinction myself.

"So how about you?" she asked. I smiled and raised my FP string.

"This is what go me the 12."

"Ya…I was going to ask about that, I've never seen that before…what exactly is it?"

"Well, my grandpa had one of these a long time ago; these were around back before district 13 was destroyed. After 13 was gone, these things became more and more rare and soon were just plain unheard of. They were used to get at things far away with a knife, say cut a thing of berries off of a tree, or take down a beehive from far away…or a person, I throw the knife, then all I have to do is tug and the knife comes right back to me."  
"What does the FP stand for?" I laughed quietly.

"To be honest, I can't remember. I think Focal Point but I'm not quite sure. Anyway, my grandfather had a very old pre 13 destruction one, and would let me use it sometimes…but when I was ten the damn thing broke and we were never able to find replacement parts or a new one…they don't make them anymore." I frowned and stared at the slick black of my FP string.

"But…this one is a lot newer and…a lot different."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well the one we had was VERY old, it was green and covered in rust…the string wasn't nearly as nice. This one looks just out of the box brand new, it's been polished, the string is literally indestructible, believe me I've tried, and the design is…different." She crawled next to me and stared at it with me.

"What do you mean?" she asked, giving me a curious look.

"Well the one I had and the one I used to show the judges were both basically flat circular green pieces of metal with a roll of string in them. This one is black, it has that shape with the string, but this big dome on top wasn't on the other ones…and look." I pulled a tiny panel off of the dome and her eyes got wide.

"What the hell…" Inside the panel on the side of the dome were 4 things. A small button the cover of blood, another the color of the sky on a clear sunny day, another the color of grass, and the final thing was a small hole the size of a penny.

"What do the buttons do?" she said, they had no labels on them.

"I…I have no idea." I said, shaking my head as I closed the panel.

"I've been too afraid to press any of them, I don't know what they'll do, for all I know I press one it explodes or I press one and it sets off a very loud alarm and everyone knows where we are…and I can't leave this, I'm fine with just knives, but this keeps me from having to waste any…and you never know what could happen." I said. She smiled.

"Alright…but you don't know, the red one could be a flashlight, or the blue one could…I don't know…make it glow or something. My point is, you don't know…so come on, let's just…I don't know…press one just to see." I sighed but nodded, open the panel.

"Which one?"

"Um…try green, its my favorite color." I laughed and took a deep breath, as I was about to press it, she quickly said.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"You're pointing that thing at me, what if it like, shoots something at me."

"Oh sorry Rose." I aimed it at the cave front, and pressed the green button.

I don't quite know what I had been expecting, maybe some kind of electric bolt of lighting or a gun shot or hell a flamethrower, something.

Nothing happened.

"Did you press it right?" she asked curiously. I just stared at her.

"Is there some kind of wrong way of pressing a button I don't know about?" I asked.

"Touche', try the red one." I pressed it, nothing.

"Well this is boring; I guess might as well…" I pressed the blue button, and we both jumped about a foot.

"ERROR" a loud monotone sounding computer voice said.

"The hell?" she said, after cautiously crawling back to me and putting down her knife. I pressed it again.

"ERROR" the same voice repeated.

"Whoa…" I said.

"Well at least we know it does…something, but its saying error…" I could see the cogs whirring in her head.

"Maybe…maybe it's missing something, maybe that's why it's saying error, its missing something."

"But…missing what?" I asked. She didn't have an answer.

"Hey does Zeph know about the buttons?"

"No, I discovered them myself but…I haven't had the time to tell him." It was a lie though, I guess me not telling him was just my own private way of getting back at him for screwing with my heart; I realize it's immature but…whatever.

"Well…let's not tell either of them." She said, pushing the panel up for me.

"If they find out well…Saffron would think you guys had some kind of secret weapon and this partnership would be pretty much over…I love Saffron but she's gotten a bit…paranoid, and a lot more sociopathic. As for Zeph well…it's kind of up to you I guess."

"Ah well, it's not worth mentioning…hell they don't even do anything except say error." The vines moved, Saffron and Zeph were back, a crap load of branches in hand. They didn't say anything until they were done covering the door, it would be impossible to see inside…though we had one tiny hole at the top to see the sky so we knew when it got dark.

"Alright." Zeph said.

"Now that that's done, I suppose we should set up for the night…it's going to be dark soon."

"Zeph they don't have any covers so…I offered them the sleeping bag if that's…alright with you?" he stared at me then smiled.

"My Caden, always so considerate…" he walked over and kissed my forehead.

"Course it is."

"If you insist…" I hadn't realized Saffron had the sleeping bag already straightened out and already inside it. I laughed a little.

"Zeph, Rose, you two can rest too; I'll take the first watch, not that tired anyway. They both nodded, Rose got in the bag with Saffron and Zeph covered himself with the cover and used one of the backpacks as a pillow. An hour passed, everything was quiet for the longest time until I noticed it.

Was it my eyes playing tricks, or did I see a parachute? I silently got up and peaked outside of the vines, the world was almost completely enveloped in black, but there it was like a beacon of light in the night.

A gift from a sponsor

It was on a rock just a few feet away, I had to get it. I attached my FP string just in case, and put the bandoleer on and quietly exited the cave. It had stopped raining; the unnatural clouds were completely gone. I quietly and cautiously and quickly walked across, being careful not to make a sound or step on a twig. I finally reached it and quickly popped open the gift.

I frowned, the fuck is that?

Inside was only two things, two very tiny balls the size of pennies. One was solid blood red, the other was green, but had some kind of…odd weird green liquid sloshing around inside of it. I sat there, staring for about a minute before I noticed the tiny note. I opened it quickly and found it was from Katniss. It had a very simple message on it.

"_Use them wisely Caden, these are it. –Katniss"_

"I would…but what the fuck are they?" I grumbled. It came to me like a bolt of lightning, I felt like a moron for not noticing it before. I grabbed the green ball first and popped open the panel on the FP string.

"Maybe I'm just being…" the ball fit perfectly in the tiny hole next to the green button. Suddenly the computer voice from before said a tad too loudly.

"WEAPON ACCEPTED." Suddenly the green button began to glow very brightly before dimming slightly, suddenly the tiny picture of some kind of bug appeared right above the green button, created completely out of green light.

"What is…that?" I mumbled to myself, staring at the picture.

"Is that…a tracker jacker?" I shivered, what the hell was that ball? Why did it say weapon accepted? Was that ball…some kind of weapon? I was tempted to press the button, but Katniss's words came back to me and I stopped myself, I couldn't risk wasting…whatever this is…just to sate my curiosity. I cautiously picked up the small blood red ball and pushed it into the penny sized hole, again it fit perfectly.

"WARNING WARNING WARNING." The computer voice yelled.

"WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING, POWERING UP NOW, WARNING! FIRE FIRE FIRE." I froze and growled in between my teeth.

"SHUT UP." That damn voice was WAY too loud.

Then it started

The voice stopped, but suddenly a small blood red number appeared over the harshly glowing red light, the number 1. Suddenly it went up to 2, a % sign right next to it.

"What…the fuck did you give me Katniss?" I said out loud.

The number was building slowly, but it was building…what would happen when it reached 100%?

**Right so, that was long, but I had a lot to cover and I figure I seriously owe yall for making you wait…FOREVER! Again, sorry, but I promise to update regularly, I WILL finish this fucking story! I promise!**


End file.
